


Misundestandings and broken hearts

by Batboywonder3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Knitting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Zaza is done with Alvaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batboywonder3/pseuds/Batboywonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaza is done with Alvaro </p>
<p>Alvaro just wants to cry </p>
<p>This is pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misundestandings and broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I know, another one-shot.
> 
> But I have a lot of free time, so you'll get a coupe of these for the next month
> 
> I want to thank Amber (jordanibe) for being an awesome beta, really she's helped me a lot. 
> 
> And I want to dedicate this to Gaby (princessgab) she gave me the idea for this fic, one thing led to another and I just hope she likes it!

Zaza was sick and tired of his friend. 

He loved Alvaro okay? He did! 

But he liked happy Alvaro, funny Alvaro, he could even get behind serious Alvaro, but sad Alvaro? Heartbroken Alvaro? No, he hated that guy.

And if this had been something serious, if Alvaro had broken up with his girlfriend, if someone had died or if his team would have been thrown out of one big competition, of course Zaza would have supported his friend. But Alvaro was pinning on his couch eating all of his ice cream for the stupidest reason you could think of, and the worst thing was that Alvaro didn’t even notice how stupid he looked mopping around Zaza’s house. 

Because Alvaro had been crushing on his couch for the last few days and everything Zaza has heard ever since then is “Paulo this” and “Paulo that”. 

Zaza was a patient man, but this was getting out of his hands, everything went wrong because Alvaro shaved his fucking beard. 

The first day was actually funny, he teased Alvaro about his beardless face with the whole team, the second day was when the mopping started. 

Alvaro always trained next to Paulo, they’d flirt all the time and joke around, never getting anything done, until the mister called them out, something about “stop flirting and do your damn job!” and then they’d get their head in the game and train, of course the flirting never ending, but that was what they did all the time, and the team had fun watching them train like that every single day. 

But when that didn’t happen on the second day of “baby face” Alvaro, everyone started wondering what was going on. During the whole day Paulo just talked to Alvaro like 3 times, and instead went to work out with Sturaro. At first Zaza didn’t pay attention to that, mostly because he just thought it was nothing important and because he was there to work, not to gossip, how foolish of him to think that’d be the end of that. 

The 3rd day was when shit got serious. 

That day Alvaro showed up with his best clothes, with a huge grin on his face and Zaza could swear he saw some flowers in the back of Alvaro’s, and Zaza teased him about everything, until Alvaro confessed he’d ask Paulo out that same day, the italian just thought it was cute. 

But the cuteness ended when they arrived, because while Alvaro was searching for a place to park, they saw Paulo and Sturaro walking to the building, and well walking next to someone wasn’t something strange, but Paulo was hanging from Sturaro’s arm. 

 

The snow, the christmas decorations in the back, the whole scene looked a little romantic, and if the car’s windows were down, Zaza could bet they would be able to hear the both of them laugh. 

Zaza had tried to make Alvaro see that Paulo wasn’t going out with Sturaro, trying to get some sense on his friend’s mind, but Alvaro just stayed silent. 

Even through training Alvaro didn’t speak a word, he just stared at Paulo, and mopped because it seemed like Sturaro and Paulo were having the time of their lives. 

That night Zaza had invited his friend over to cheer him up, and ever since then Alvaro hadn’t left the italian’s couch. 

This was getting to his nerves. 

 

“Alvaro, I know you’re feeling sad” Zaza was standing in front of the television, where Alvaro was probably watching another rom com. “But you’ve been like this for the past 6 days, and it needs to end now” 

Alvaro just sinked into the couch, hugging a small pillow, and even though the pillow was covering half of his face, Zaza could see he was pouting. 

“Move, I can’t watch the tv” Alvaro whispered. 

“No! Morata you need to get out of my couch and stop whining over a stupid thing” The italian was ready to give his friend a piece of his mind, there was so much Zaza could handle. 

“Its not a stupid thing!” Morata threw Zaza the pillow he was holding, the pillow landed right in the middle of Simone’s face, and if someone else had thrown that, that person would be dead, but since this was Alvaro venting, he just sighed. 

“You shaved and Paulo now hangs with Sturaro because he has a beard” He said in the most monotone voice he had, just to let Alvaro know how dumb he sounded. 

“Paulo doesn’t likes me anymore and he replaced me with someone who has a beard” If Zaza didn’t knew better, he could have sworn Alvaro was close to tears. 

“He didn’t replaced you!” Alvaro just grabbed another pillow and hide his face, again. “What are you? Ten?” If only he could record his friend to make him see how childish he looked. 

“I lost Paulo, I’ll never find love again” Alvaro’s voice was nothing but a whisper now, and Zaza could see how sad his friend felt, but this was plain stupid. 

“You didn’t even dated” That only made Alvaro to drop a pretty loud sob, and this wasn’t was Zaza was hoping for, he left his living room with a sobbing Morata, and started to think about another way out. 

Okay, he was being a little harsh, but Alvaro was 23 years old, he wasn’t some teenager pinning because his childhood sweetheart left him for a better guy. 

He felt a bad for his friend, because Zaza remembered how awful that felt, he’s a guy, of course he knows how is it when your girlfriend just leaves with another guy, how he’d just lay in bed listening to the saddest songs in the radio and dedicate all of those corny songs to the girl who just broke his heart. 

For a second Zaza thought about it and maybe Alvaro did felt like his childhood sweetheart had left him for a better man, and if that was the case, Zaza would have to treat this as a high school romance, if that was the case, he had the best idea ever. 

 

So the italian man had a plan, and this was idiot proof. 

He grabbed Alvaro’s jacket and threw it to his sobbing friend, who of course was still lying on the couch. 

“Come on big guy, lets go” Alvaro lifted his head and looked at Zaza with a confused expression. 

“Why?” His eyes were a little red and puffy, but Zaza doubted Paulo would mind, if anything they could blame it on the cold weather. 

“Why? Because I’m sick of you crying on my couch, so I’m going to be a good friend and help you win Paulo’s love” That’s a sentence Zaza never thought he’d say, but life takes weird turns. 

 

And at Paulo’s mention, Alvaro’s face lighted up. 

“We are? How?” Morata didn’t need to hear anything else, because he was putting on his jacket and his shoes, in question of seconds he moved more than he had moved all afternoon. 

“Just trust me big guy, if there’s something no one can resist is a serenade” That’s all Zaza had to say before leaving his house. 

There was no way this plan was going to fail. 

———————

 

Okay there was maybe a way for this plan to fail.

Zaza had driven Alvaro to Paulo’s house, and the plan was to serenade the argentinian, they'd play a corny song,Paulo would go out and that way Alvaro would confess his love, then Alvaro and Paulo would kiss and get so into it that they’d go inside to Paulo’s house, that way Zaza could leave and finally have a peaceful night. 

But as soon as they arrived, they realized that Paulo had company. 

Sturaro’s car was outside, next to Paulo’s. 

Zaza cursed and looked over at Alvaro, with “sorry” written all over his face, but Alvaro’s expression was blank.

“Hey…lets just go, okay?” Zaza felt terrible, if it wasn’t for him Alvaro wouldn’t have to see the only confirmation they needed to know Stu and Paulo were dating. 

But in a second Alvaro’s expression changed, it when from blank to determinate as fuck, the kind of look he had when they were going against a strong rival, and Zaza got excited for what was about to happen. 

“No, there’s something I need to do” With no more words Alvaro took out his cell phone and connected it to Zaza’s car, then turned the volume as up as he could and selected a song.

A Bruno Mars’ song. 

That situation kept getting weirder and weirder. 

“Wait, why do you have Bruno Mars in your cell phone?” Zaza was confused, and honestly he wanted to laugh, but he didn’t get an answer. 

Just like that, Alvaro stepped out of the car while “When I was your man” played on the background. 

The song kept playing and Alvaro was standing in front of the argentinian’s door, they just had to wait for like a minute to Paulo to come out of the house, looking confused, and of course Sturaro was behind him. 

“Alvaro? Zaza? wh—“ but he was interrupted by Alvaro. 

“I respect your decision, if you want to be with Sturaro I won’t get in the way” Alvaro's voice sounded forced, like he didn't mean that. 

“Stu, Paulo, Ciao” Zaza got closer and greeted their team mates, but the other two were looking at Alvaro like he had grow a third head. 

“You” Alvaro pointed at Sturaro. “You better treat him right, he deserves the world” He sounded a little bitter, but that changed when he laid eyes on Paulo again. “I wanted to get that off my chest, I like you Pau, but as I said, I’ll respect your decision” 

With that said, Alvaro turned to leave, and Zaza just gave them an apologetic smile and turned to go with his friend, Zaza threw them a last glance, just to see how Sturaro entered the house again, they managed to get to the car until Paulo went running to Alvaro. 

“Hey no, what are you talking about?” Paulo was actually smiling and Zaza wanted to punch the guy, the nerve he had to laugh at Alvaro’s face. “Alvaro, I don’t like Sturaro” 

And that just changed everything.

“What?!” Zaza and Alvaro asked at the same time.

“But…but…” Alvaro’s eyes were opened like plates, and he looked as if he was trying to process the new information. “You’re with him all the time, ever since I shaved you’ve been with Sturaro because obviously you have a thing for guys with beards” 

“Alvaro I literally have no idea what are you talking about” Paulo looked to the door, where Sturaro was again, this time holding something on his right hand, it looked like a knitted beanie. “I’ve been hanging with Stu because he knows how to knit and I wanted to make you this” 

Sturaro gave Paulo the knitted beanie, only that when Paulo showed it to Alvaro, Zaza could see that it wasn’t exactly a beanie, the black beanie had some kind of beard, it was more like a knitted beard. 

“I thought your face would get cold, and I wanted to make you this so you wouldn’t have to feel the cold on your new baby face” Paulo was still smiling, and wow now Zaza felt really stupid, but still there was still something.

“Wait, but why’d you stop training next to Alvaro?” The italian asked.

“Massimilliano told me to leave Alvaro alone, he needs to improve and I’m getting in the way” And okay that was a good argument, Zaza cursed himself for not thinking about that sooner. 

“Alvaro I like you too, I’d love to go out with you” Paulo stepped closer to Alvaro who was still shocked, but this time he had a small smile on his face, that made Zaza feel better. 

“You like me…” Alvaro said, it seemed like he couldn’t control his impulses because he grabbed Paulo from the waist and kissed him hard, he kissed him like he had been dying to for the last couple of months. 

At this point Sturaro and Zaza were just awkwardly standing there, watching the couple exchange salive, Zaza drew the line when Paulo moaned into the kiss. 

“Okay I’ll get going now” He said to Paulo and Alvaro, since his friends were aggressively making out against his car. “Guys please just step aside” But they couldn’t hear him, to busy getting their hands all over each other. 

“I can drive you” Sturaro said, he looked uncomfortable too, great now Zaza wouldn’t have to suffer alone. 

Zaza sighed and nodded, Alvaro could take his car tomorrow to training, but for the moment the italian had to get the fuck out of there, he wanted Paulo and Alvaro together, but he didn’t wanted to see them screw. 

Once Zaza was in Stu’s car, the other italian spoke. 

“Hey actually, they’re fumigating my house and I was crashing at Paulo’s couch but now that won’t be possible, can I stay at your house?” Sturaro looked at Zaza with his puppy eyes. 

Zaza just sighed, he needs to get new friends. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, if you liked it please comment!


End file.
